better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Snowblossom (Episode)
Princess Snowblossom is the nineteenth episode (the first segment of the tenth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip and the 184th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title of this episode refers to first Alicorn princess in the Never-Realm. It will be paired up with "The Never-Ending Snowflakes." In this episode, the Ninja and the Mane Five learn about Snowblossom’s past, after she accepts friendship from Master Lloyd and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Synopsis The Ninja and the Mane Six battle against the snow Alicorn, until she is mistaken as the Princess of the Realm. Meanwhile, Snowblossom tells her story about how she makes a relationship with the Ice Emperor, while making the Ninja and the Mane Six warm. Plot The Ninja and the Mane Five vs. the Snow Alicorn Picking up where the episode was left off, the Ninja and the Mane Five confront the snow Alicorn, where it turn out to be the worst. Snowblossom mistaken them as the Blizzard Samurai, through Lloyd explains that they are not. Twilight asked her where is the Castle of Ice, but Snowblossom said that they will get past her. She battles against them using Ice magic, destroying the Land Bounty and the Twinkling Balloon in the process. Twilight Sparkle was upset that there were nowhere to go. Snowblossom faces off against the Ninja and the Mane Five in a clash of magic. Rainbow Dash use the scroll and turn into an Alicorn, in which they combined powers to stop her, but she dodged it and hit Cole. Cast *Adagio Dazzle - Kazumi Evans *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aria Blaze - Diana Kaarina (Shylo Sharity as her singing voice) *Cole - Kirby Morrow *General Vex - Michael Kopsa *Ice Emperor - Graeme Palisade *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert (Shylo Sharity as her singing voice) *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Sonata Dusk - Marÿke Hendrikse (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Zane - Brent Miller Songs *Find the Magic *The End of the Rainbow Spells Used *Flames of Loyalty - used by Kai and Rainbow Dash against Snowblossom, but failed. *Vitality of Life - used by Lloyd against Snowblossom. Transcript *Princess Snowblossom (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Lloyd **Despite the title of this episode is about her, writers decided to put her in the future episode. *This is the fourth episode title to have a character with the word "Princess". The first three were "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1", "Part 2" and "Princess Spike". **It is the fifth episode to have the name-based episode, after "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1", "Part 2", "Maud Pie" and "Firstbourne". *The Dazzlings are able to escape from Beohernie’s stomach by singing loudly until he spits them out from his mouth. This is his weakness. **However, in "The Winter Farewell", the Ninja sang inside Beohernie’s stomach, although he doesn’t spit all of the Ninja, unlike the Dazzlings. *This episode marks the last appearance of Beohernie, to date. *In the reprise version of The End of the Rainbow, the Ninja and the Mane Five sang about fixing the problems for Snowblossom and the Never-Realm. **It is the ninth song to be sung at the very end of the episode, right before the credits, following Love is in Bloom, The Success Song, Life in Equestria, Let the Rainbow Remind You (before the post-credits), We’ll Make Our Mark, Friends Are Always There For You, A Kirin Tale (Reprise) and Photo Booth (before the post-credits). *It is revealed that Ice Emperor betrayed her due to starting his own colony of the Blizzard Samurai. *Snowblossom said that she is the third natural Alicorn to born in the Sixteen Realms, after Celestia and Luna. If you look closely on one of her memories, her baby form is similar to Flurry Heart, but in different hairstyle. *This is the third episode in the season to not feature Fluttershy. The first two were "The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot" and "Never Trust an Alicorn". *In Malaysia, it was originally going to be released on August 31, 2019, but was removed for news about Hari Merdeka. *This episode, along with "The Never-Ending Snowflakes" was aired along with Season 10: March of the Oni episode, "Growing Up is Hard to Do". *The Ice Emperor shows sadness when looking at the pictures of him and Snowblossom, indicating that he might still care about her. Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *The plot is similar to the original Ninjago episode, "An Unlikely Ally", but the entire episode plot focus on Snowblossom, and not Akita. **However, the same scene from the original episode can be recycled to the next episode. **Ironically, both episode titles are narrates by Lloyd. Errors *When Snowblossom serves hot chocolate to the Ninja and the Mane Five, Kai’s mug is magenta. When Kai was drinking the hot chocolate, his mug turns to red. *Mr. Cuddlywump was missing when Jay comfort Pinkie as she was crying. *When the Dazzlings are singing Find the Magic, Aria’s pendent is green, instead of red. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rainbow_Roadtrip_Princess_Snowblossom_Title_Card.png